Emily's life
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Not for kids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Emily's life**

 **After a long day in school, Emily Fields return to the dorm room she share with her BFF Hanna Marin.**

"Oh, what a day..." mumbles Emily as she unlock the door.

When she gab the door knob and try to open the door, it's still stuck. It can only be opened a few inches.

Emily can see that it's all dark inside.

That's far from normal. Usually none of them keep it dark like that.

"Hanna. Hanna the chain's on." says Emily.

"Ah, for God's sake!" says Hanna's voice in anger from inside the room.

Suddenly Hanna show up. She's in her pink / black satin robe.

"Em, what the fuck? I was kinda busy." says Hanna in a hard tone. "What you want...?"

"I live here, remember?" says Emily.

"Sure, but I need our room to myself for a bit." says Hanna.

"Han, get rid of her!" says a deep male voice from inside the room.

"Just a moment..." says Hanna as she turn her head back into the room.

"You should warn me ahead of time if you're gonna have men over." says Emily.

"Emily Fields, I swear to fuckin' anything that you're the biggest pile of poop I've ever..." says Hanna in anger, but suddenly stop when she feel a cock in her ass. She turn her head around, smile and says "Caleb, you're so horny. I'll be there in a sec. Being right with ya, baby."

"Hanna!" says Emily in a serious hard tone.

"Em, give me 45 minutes." says Hanna.

"Fine." says Emily with a fake smile.

Hanna close the door, but a few seconds later, she peek out again and says "Em, you don't happen to have a spare rubber, do ya?"

Emily blush and look away from Hanna.

"No! What the poop was I thinkin'...?" says Hanna as she roll her eyes.

Hanna close the door again.

Emily sit down on the floor, open her bag and pull out her laptop.

"Hmmm, let's see...the US Army web-site." says Emily as she goes to the web-site. "Recruitment...the recruitment office closest to here seems to be in Brookhaven."

2 days later.

Emily enter the US Army recruitment office in Brookhaven.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" says the female officer behind the front desk.

"I'm Emily Fields and I'd like to enlist in the army." says Emily.

"Wait a few minutes. I'll go get Colonel DiLaurentis." says the female officer.

She leave and return with a beauitful blonde woman.

"Hi, my name's Colonel Alison DiLaurentis." sas the blonde.

"Hi, my name's Emily Fields." says Emily. "Sorry, but aren't you too young to be a colonel already? You look no more than a few days older than me."

"I'm the youngest colonel in the army at age 20, but I am real colonel." says Alison.

"I wanna enlist." says Emily.

"Let's talk in my office." says Alison.

Emily follow Alison to a room on the second floor.

As they walk, Emily can't keep herself from checking out Alison's sexy ass that is barely covered by a short green uniform skirt.

Alison giggle a bit which snap Emily out from her sexual daydreaming.

"What's funny?" says Emily confused.

"I know you're checkin' out my cute ass." says Alison.

"Uh...how did you...?" says Emily.

"In the army we learn to sense things even though we don't see what's going on." says Alison, her voice now all serious and military-like.

"Awww! Cute." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Alison with a smile.

"Sit down and tell about yourself, Miss Fields." says Alison once they are in Alison's office.

"Well, as you've probably figured out, I'm gay. My passions are swimming and pizza. I'm always keeping myself in good physical shape. Sometimes I'm a bit shy and insecure, but I do my best to work around that." says Emily.

"I understand. Do you have any military experience?" says Alison.

"No. I've never done any military service." says Emily.

"Okay. Are you afraid of hard work?" says Alison.

"Not at all. I'm ready to do what I need to do." says Emily.

"That's good." says Alison. "What's your primary reason for wanting to enlist?"

"I wanna follow in my father's foorsteps." says Emily. "He was in the army...before his death."

"I understand." says Alison. "Thank you. And now you may leave."

"Okay..." says Emily.

4 weeks later.

"Em, a package for you from someone named Alison." says Hanna when she finds a delivery box outside the door to her and Emily's room.

"Did you just say from Alison?" says Emily.

"Yeah, I did." says Hanna as she grab the package walk back into the room and hans the package over to Emily.

Emily slowly open it. Inside is a US Army duty uniform, a US Army formal uniform, both in the female version, of couse, along with a handwritten letter.

It says "Emily Fields, it's Alison, you know, from the recruitment office. It is an honor for me to tell you that your request to join the army has been accepted. Also you are lucky because I will be your commanding officer so we will see each other a lot. Big kiss from Colonel Ali DiLaurentis."

"What is it, Em?" says Hanna.

"I've been accepted into the army." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Are you leaving me? We're best buddies." says Hanna, now suddenly very sad.

"I'll be leaving. You're still my BBF though." says Emily.

"Okay...guess I have to do the rest of this college year without my best buddy." says Hanna.

"I will take my classes online and we do get to graduate together eventually." says Emily.

"Okay." says Hanna, trying to smile.

"Han, don't be sad. I'll try to visit whenever I can." says Emily.

"I hope so. Don't forget me." says Hanna.

"I'll never forget you, girl. You're my buddy." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em." says Hanna.

"No problem, Hanna." says Emily.

4 days later, Emily is on a bus on the way to Central Pennsylvania Army Base.

"Hmm, I hope this is the right path in life for me. What if I'm not strong enough for the army?" thinks a nervous Emily.

After almost 6 hours, Emily step off the bus outside the army base.

"Identify yourself..." says a security guard.

"My name's Emily Fields, I believe Colonel DiLaurentis is waiting for me." says the security guard.

"Okay. Follow me. I'll take you to her." says the security guard.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Emily follow the security guard to Alison's office.

"Welcome to base, Miss Fields." says Alison.

"Thanks, Colonel DiLaurentis." says Emily.

The guard leave the room.

"I'm glad to see you're in uniform." says Alison when she notice that Emily is wearing duty uniform.

"I figured it was a good thing." says Emily. "This uniform is my exact size by the way. How did you know what my size is?"

"Just a lucky guess or something." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily with a smile.

"You'll be in division 4 Alpha and you get to share a room with a girl named Katy Hansen. Here's your sidearm." says Alison as she hand Emily a gun. "Breakfast is at 5 in the morning and dinner at 6 in the evening. No drugs or alcohol on base."

"I understand." says Emily.

"Good. Your room is in building 2 on the north side of the base, third floor, hallway B, room 78-F. You can go there now." says Alison.

"Thanks." says Emily as she goes to look for her room.

As she walk across the wide open yard, Emily's cell phone beeps.

Emily pull out her phone from her pants pocket.

"Emily here."

"Hi, Em. Are you at base?"

"Yeah and you're not supposed to call unless it's some sort of emergency."

"Oh, sorry...didn't know that."

"Well, you know it now, Han."

"I miss you. It's lonely here."

"Awww! Hanna, I miss you too."

"That's cute."

"Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Emily ends the call and put away her phone.

"Hmmm, Hanna is such a goof sometimes." says Emily with a smile.

When she finally findsher room, Emily gently grab the door knob nd opens the door and walk into the room.

"What are you doing here?" screams an angry female voice.

On one of the 2 beds in the room, a girl ismasturbating with a big dildo.

"Sorry...uh...you must be Katy." says Emily.

"Yeah. And who are you?" says Katy.

"My name's Emily Fields and I'm gonna share this room with you." says Emily.

"Oh, that's cool. Sorry for almost getting mad at you. Welcome." says Katy.

"Thanks." says Emily.

"You look way too sweet to be a soldier though." says Katy.

"I might look like a cutie, but I can be badass when I need to." says Emily.

"That's good." says Katy. "Nice with a new room mate. Sophie, my old room mate, moved out a month ago."

"Why?" says Emily.

"She decided to leave the army." says Katy.

"Oh, okay..." says Emily.

Emily put down her bags next to her bed, open her bags and starts to put her clothes into her cabinet.

Emily look over at Katy's uniform that is folded over a chair.

Emily notice Corporal rank insignia on it and Tactical division pathches.

"You outrank me, girl." says Emily.

"Sorry about that." says Katy.

"It's okay. You can be kinda like my mentor." says Emily.

"Cool." says Katy.

Katy stop masturbating and then she put away her dildo and put her uniform on.

"Let's go for a walk around base and I'll show you where all the important places are." says Katy.

"Thanks, but I was sort of..." begins Emily when suddenly Alison enter the room.

"Colonel DiLaurentis." says Emily and Katy all serious as they stand up.

"Relax, ladies. I'm just here to talk to Emily." says Alison with a smile.

"Colonel, what do you want?" says Emily.

"Alison, not colonel. It's off duty time. I was just wondering if you'd like me to show you the base." says Alison.

"Sure, I'd love that. Katy just said that she wanted to, but I want you to do it." says Emily and turn briefly to Katy and says "Sorry..."

"It's okay. Really." says Katy.

"Follow me, Emily." says Alison as she giggle a bit.

Emily follow Alison.

First they go to the mess hall.

"This is the mess hall for regular soldiers like you, Emily. Breakfast, lunch and dinner, you'll have that here." says Alison.

"Do I have to pay for my food...?" says Emily.

"No...and yes. Breakfast and dinner is free. You have to pay for lunch though, but it's really cheap so no problem, really." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily with adorable smile.

Next stop is the gym.

"Here's the gym. On Mondays, Fridays and Sundays, we can work out here." says Alison.

"Cool. Uh...why only on those days?" says Emily.

"It's an order from General DeWinter." says Alison.

"I understand." says Emily.

Next stop is the main lecture hall.

"In here, the senior officers, such as me, hold meetings and lessons." says Alison.

At the same time in the dorm room that now only Hanna live in.

"Caleb, do you want a blowjob?" says Hanna with a seductive smile as she goes down on her knees in front of Caleb.

"Sure, baby." says Caleb.

Hanna gently pull down Caleb's jeans and boxers, grab his 12 inch cock and starts to slowly suck on it to make it hard.

"Ahhh, yeah! Suck my strong cock, Hanna-Boo! Make me cum like a damn John Holmes!" says Caleb.

Hanna just smile as she suck Caleb's cock.

"Han, you suck my cock so good. You're a total pro at this." says Caleb.

Hanna giggle a bit.

"Mmmm, make me cum! Hanna, make me cum...please." says Caleb.

Hanna smile and deepthroats Caleb's hard cock, making him cum.

"Fuck yeah!" says Caleb out loud as he cum into Hanna's mouth.

Hanna smile as she swallow all of Caleb's white cream.

"That was yummy! Better than candy." says Hanna with a smile.

The next day.

Emily wakes up early as the sun shine through the window.

"Okay, a new day with new things to do." thinks a happy Emily as she put her clothes on.

Emily goes to the bathroom. She sit down on the toilet and poop and put on make-up at the same time.

After that, she goes back to the room and read a romance novel for a bit.

45 minutes later, Emily switch from regular clothes to uniform and goes to the mess hall to eat breakfast. Since it's so ealy there aren't that many people there.

Emily feels like she wants some privacy so she get her food and take a seat by an empty table.

She starts to eat.

"Hi, Emily." says Katy when she show up 14 minutes later.

Katy takes a seat across the table from Emily.

They eat in sweet silence.

"Emily...are you gay?" says Katy suddenly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" says Emily surprised.

"It was a lucky guess. You have a gay chick glow in your cute eyes." says Katy.

"Do I really? Usually people say that I'm just a normal chick." says Emily.

"And you are, Emily. Being a gay girl is normal these days." says Katy. "Nearly half of my friends are lesbians."

"Oh, are you a lesbian too?" says Emily.

"I'm not. I have a boyfriend who's a doctor." says Katy.

"That's cool." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Katy.

"What division are in?" says Emily.

"2 Alpha. You?" says Katy.

"4 Alpha." says Emily.

"Oh, too bad we're not in the same division." says Katy.

"Yeah, but we are still room mates." says Emily.

"I know, that's so nice." says Katy.

"Uh...could you tell me...Alison, I mean, Colonel DiLaurentis, is she single?" says Emily.

"She broke up with her girlfriend a few months ago." says Katy.

"So she's gay?" says Emily.

"Very gay, yes. The colonel is 100 % gay." says Katy.

"Cute." says Emily as she blush a bit.

"Are you having a crush on her?" says Katy.

"Yeah and I think she has a thing for me as well." says Emily.

"Ah yeah, now when you mention it she did look at you as more than a friend." says Katy.

"She's so beautiful." says Emily.

* * *

 **Author's note: If you can guess where the opening scene outside the door to Em and Han's dorm room is inspired from, you get a cookie.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later.

"Emily, do you wanna go out with me on Saturday?" says Alison.

"Sure. Sounds like fun, but doesn't it look bad if a colonel like you has a thing with a simple soldier like me?" says Emily.

"Usually that's true though I noticed that we both go on leave tomorrow so on Saturday we won't be military. We'll just be two chicks who have a crush on each other." says Alison.

"I'll date you if you promise to not give me special treatment here on base just 'cause I'm your girlfriend and all that." says Emily.

"It's a deal and a date, girl." says Alison.

"What's the dress code for a date with you, colonel...? Formal uniform?" says Emily.

"Absolutely not. Just casual jeans and a tight top is more than enough." says Alison with a cute little laugh.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Let me tell you, I will rock your world on our date, sweet Emily." says Alison in a soft warm tone.

"Mmm, that would be nice." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Private Fields, go to the armory and get your rifle for weapon training." says Alison in a serious military voice.

"Aye, colonel." says Emily.

Emily put on her jacket and goes to the armory to get a rifle.

Emily pick a standard US Army rifle.

"This one's looking nice." says Emily with a tiny smile.

The next day, Emily's leave begins so the goes to visit Hanna at Mae West College.

"Hi, Em." says Hanna.

"Hi, Han. Seems like you've done major changes to the room." says Emily.

"Yeah, since I would live here alone after you moved out, I figured I should make it look more Hanna-ish, ya know." says Hanna.

"It looks kinda cute actually." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, girl." says Emily.

"Em, how's life in the army?" says Hanna.

"It's great. I enjoy every minute of it. Also I have found a girlfriend and not just any girlfriend...a colonel." says Emily. "Her name's Alison."

"Wow! Congrats. Is she sexy?" says Hanna.

"Oh yeah. She's so dang hot that my pussy almost get wet when she's around." says Emily.

"Yay! Never heard the word 'pussy' from your mouth before." says Hanna.

"Ooopppsss!" says Emily as she start to blush.

"Just chill. It's not really a bad word. Simply a sexual word and sex is very natural." says Hanna.

"Perhaps, but I'm still uncomfortable with anything that has to do with sex." says Emily.

"I'm the total opposite." says Hanna.

"I know." says Emily.

"Yeah, me is a sex-crazy babe." says Hanna. "At least that's what Caleb always say."

"Okay..." says Emily.

"Em, can I see you in uniform?" says Hanna.

"Sure. Give me just a moment to change into it. Wait, regular uniform or formal uniform?" says Emily.

"Formal." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily as she open her bag and pull out her formal uniform and takes off her clothes and put on the formal uniform.

"Wow! You look so powerful and cool." says Hanna. "If I was gay I'd kiss you right on the spot, Em."

"Uh...thanks...I think..." says Emily.

"No fear, girl. I'm 100 % straight." says Hanna.

"I know, Han." says Emily.

"Awww! Cool." says Hanna.

"So how's things been since I moved out?" says Emily.

"Crappy at times, awesome at times. Bad and good. Little bit of this, little bit of that. Kinda normal." says Hanna.

"I understand." says Emily.

"Patricia and Dan are finally dating and Claire Rogers broke up with her boyfriend last night." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Em, do you have a room mate at base?" says Hanna.

"Actually I do. Her name's Katy." says Emily.

"Nice name." says Hanna. "Is she sexy?"

"She's beautiful, I guess..." says Emily.

"Oh yeah, you're more focused on that colonel-chick, aren't ya, Em?" says Hanna with a sexy smirk.

"I am." says Emily.

"Are you gonna sleep with her?" says Hanna.

"No, but I have a date with her on Saturday." says Emily.

"That sounds nice. I bet you dream about licking her pussy." says Hanna.

"I'm not sex-crazy like you are." says Emily.

"Sure about that...?" says Hanna with a smile.

"Yes, Han." says Emily.

"Alright." says Hanna. "Let's go get coffee."

"Okay." says Emily.

Hanna and Emily goes to the campus coffee shop.

"Two black coffee please. And some cookies..." says Hanna.

"Sure, Han." says Tania Dupoont, the girl who work behind the counter this day.

Tania and Hanna know each other because they are in the same Medical class. Yes, Hanna is in a Medical class, but the only reason for that is the fact that her mom more or less forced her to.

"Here, two black jumbo coffee." says Tania as she hands Hanna the coffee mugs. "20 dollars please."

"Sure." says Hanna as she pay for the coffee.

Hanna and Emily goes and sit by their favorite table.

"Han, how's your studies going?" says Emily.

"Pretty good mostly. In Medical I'm still the worst one in the class though." says Hanna.

"You are lazy so that's not a surprise and you really don't wanna be in that class 'cause your mom forced you to." says Emily.

"I'm not too lazy. Just a little lazy." says Hanna.

"It's no secret that you've never been a fan of school. Since first grade you've been a total school-hater." says Emily.

"I'd rather do fun things such as watching TV, eating candy or have sex." says Hanna.

"I know." says Emily. "You're the type of girl who love a good time."

"Yeah." says Hanna with a casual smile.

"Here ya go. Fresh cookies." says Tania as she walk up to the table with a basket of vanilla cookies.

"Awww! Thanks, girl." says Hanna.

"You're welcome, Hanna-Boo." says Tania.

Tania walk away.

"Mmm, cookie." says Emily as she grab a cookie and eat it. "We never get cookies at base. Not even on weekends."

"Awww, poor sweet Emily!" says Hanna in a cute childish voice.

"Thanks, Hanna. It's so nice that you care about me." says Emily.

"Of course I care about you, Em. You're my buddy." says Hanna.

"Aww, that's totally sweet. I value your friendship a lot." says Emily.

"I know." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Yay." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Awww!" says Hanna as she grab a cookie and eat it.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday afternoon.

Emily is in her room at home in Rosewood, trying to decide what to wear for her date with Alison.

"Hmm, this red dress, maybe...no, red isn't my color." says Emily as she finds her red satin dress.

She finds a green silk dress.

"Awww, this one's nice and I have ony worn it once." says Emily.

Emily put it on and does a romantic pose in front of the mirror.

"Em Fields, you've become so cute in the last 2 years or so. Back in the days, you were such a nerd, but now you're hot. Totally yummy and kissable, as Hanna would say it. Nice." says Emily.

She decides to wear the green silk dress, along with a silver necklace, pink pearl ear-rings and black shoes.

"Alright, ready for a date with Colonel DiLurentis...uh, I mean Alison." says Emily.

"Em, are you really going on a date with that army officer?" says Mrs Fields as she enter the room. "She's much higher ranked than you, she might try to take advantage of you and I don't want that."

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore and Alison is very friendly and I'd trust her with my life. She would never break a hair on my head. Relax." says Emily.

"Okay. I sure hope you're right about this. Have a fun date." says Mrs Fields.

"Thanks, mom." says Emily.

"You're welcome, girl." says Mrs Fields with a smile as she leave the room.

Emily grab her purse and walk downstairs.

"Emily, where are you going?" says Mr Fields.

"Hi, dad. I've got a date with my commanding officer...ooopppsss! That didn't come out right. I have a date with an amazing woman...who just so happens to be my commanding officer. Her name's Alison, she's so hot." says Emily.

"Can this woman be trusted...? How old and what rank is she?" says Mr Fields.

"I trust her completely. She's only 2 years older than me at most, probably less and she's a colonel." says Emily.

"Well, Em, you're old enough to take care of yourself and you are good at seeing a person's true colors so all I can say is, good luck and have great time on your date with this army colonel." says Mr Fields.

"Thanks, dad." says Emily.

Emily walk out to her car, get in and drive to Lady Olivia's Pub in Brookhaven.

"It's been a while since last time I sat foot in Brookhaven..." mumbles Emily.

At the same time, Alison is already outside the pub, waiting for Emily.

Alison is wearing a tight leather dress.

"I hope my sexy outfit won't scare poor Em away tonight." thinks Alison.

45 minutes later, Emily arrive.

"Hi, Emily. Nice to see you." says Alison.

"Hi, Alison. You look very beautful tonight." says Emily.

"Awww! So do you, Em." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you asked me out." says Emily.

"Of course you are, Em. You've had a huge crush on me since the moment we first met." says Alison in a soft friendly tone.

"Yeah, that's true." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Let's go inside. I'm hungry." says Alison.

"Are you? That's kinda cute." says Emily.

They enter the pub.

Emily follow Alison to a table in the less crowded part of the pub.

25 seconds later.

"What does the ladies want tonight?" says a waiter as he walk up to the table.

"I'd like your luxury shepherd's pie with extra spices and what do you want, Emily?" says Alison.

"Large-size vegan pizza with mushrooms." says Emily.

"Okay." says the waiter.

The waiter leave the table.

"Em, you're so sexy tonight." says Alison with a slutty voice.

"Thanks, Alison." says Emily with a cute smile.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Alison.

"Colonel...uh, I mean Alison, you're so nice to me." says Emily.

"I'm always nice to you, babe. I really love you." says Alison.

"And I love you, Ali. Can I call you Ali...?" says Emily.

"Sure you can. Ali was my high school nickname and since graduation, no one's called me that, but you can if you want to." says Alison.

"What were you like in high school, babe?" says Emily.

"I was the total opposite of what I am today. I was an egocentric, evil, sex crazy little bitch who manipulated weak people for my own pleasure." says Alison. "Later, after I graduated, my dad put me into therapy and that helped me become the woman you love."

"Therapy huh? I bet you did not enjoy that." says Emily.

"I sure did hate it, but now afterwards I'm so glad my dad put me into therapy 'cause it made me amazing and sweet." says Alison.

"Was it basic therapy at the noarmal hospital...?" says Emily.

"No. It was expensiv private therapy with Doctor...uh, let me think...her name was Tara Green or Tania Gold or something. I don't remember." says Alison.

"Tanya Gaerard. She's a famous therapist from Canada." says Emily. "I read about her online."

"Oh, okay." says Alison. "Have you ever been to Canada?"

"I'm from Canada. I was born in Mississauga and my family moved to Rosewood when I was 5 or 6 years old." says Emily.

"Really? You don't sound Canadian." says Alison.

"I know. I lost my Canadian accent years ago, but that's a good thing. Evil kids used to bully me in middle school because of my highly Canadian accent that I had back then." says Emily.

"Awww! Sweet adorable Emily." says Alison as she gives Emily a kiss.

"Awww, my beautiful colonel." says Emily as she kiss back with passion and love.

"I'm a beautiful colonel for sure, babe." says Alison with a cute little laugh.

"Yes, you are, Ali. So nice and totally hot." says Emily.

"I wanna look absolutely gorgeous for you." says Alison.

"And you truly do, babe." says Emily.

"Thanks so much, Em." says Alison.

"Ali, you're breathtaking and totally stunning." says Emily.

"I hope so." says Alison.

"You are all those things." says Emily with a sexy smile.

"I'm glad you think so." says Alison.

"You're looking so hot in your dress tonight, but I think you're so sexy in uniform too." says Emily.

"I figured out that you like me in uniform. You check out my ass a lot on base." says Alison.

"Maybe you could wear your uniform when we make love for the first time." says Emily.

"I'd love to, Em. Do you want to make love tonight?" says Alison.

"No, not on a first date. I wanna take things kinda slow." says Emily.

"Okay. I understand." says Alison with a soft sweet tone.

"It's good that you're so understanding and don't try to rush things with me and force me to have sex with you." says Emily.

"Emily Fields, I love you and I would never force you to go to bed with me." says Alison.

"That's sweet." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"Oh yeah! So totally absolutely cutie-cute." says Alison with a sweet tiny laugh. "Very nice and wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later.

"Colonel, do you have a minute?" says Emily as she enter Alison's office.

"Sure, Miss Fields." says Alison.

"I wanna join the tactical division, but I also have a more private thing to tell you." says Emily.

"Your request is easy to take care of, unless Colonel Will Crow says no. As for the other thing I really want to know what it is." says Alison.

"Alison, thanks for helping me to get into tactical and I've decided that I wanna make love to you." says Emily.

"Em, that's wonderful, but unfortunately we have to wait until our next leave. Since I'm your commanding officer it would look bad if we had sex here and if General David Stevens finds out, he'll demote me down to lieutenant." says Alison.

"Okay. I understand." says Emily.

"Perfect. I will talk to Colonel Crow about your request and once I know anything I let you know, girl." says Alison.

"Thanks so much. See you later." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison with a sexy smile.

50 minutes later.

Emily realx in bed a bit, thinking about Alison, when suddenly someone knock on the door to the room.

Emily rush up from the bed, pull on her uniform and opens the door.

"Miss Fields, just wanted to inform you that you'll be on guard duty tonight." says Major Claire West.

"Okay, major." says Emily.

"Your spot is by the main entrance to the gun storage by the eastern gate." says Major West.

"I understand." says Emily.

"The Gamma shift starts at 22.00." says Major West.

"Yes, major." says Emily.

The major leave.

Emily close and lock the door.

She take off her uniform again, return to bed and masturbate with a couple fingers in her pussy.

"Mmmm, colonel Alison...make me cum." mumbles Emily.

15 minutes later, Emily reach her climax.

When she cum she bite into her pillow to avoid moaning out loud.

After 20 seconds, her body relax itself.

"Yeah, that felt so fucking nice." says Emily to herself.

"What felt nice, Em?" says Katy as she enter the room.

"Shit." says Emily as she blush and pull her pants on.

"Oh my gosh! Were you masturbating?" says Katy.

"I was..." says Emily.

"Daydreamin' about Colonel Alison DiLaurentis huh?" says Katy.

"Yes." says Emily, trying to be confident.

"Nice." says Katy.

"Yeah, she's sexy." says Emily.

"Have you gone on any first date with her yet?" says Katy.

"I have. During last leave." says Emily.

"Nice. I hope you ladies had fun." says Katy.

"Thanks. We did have a good time." says Emily.

"I'm glad you did, Emily." says Katy.

"See you later, Katy. I should...uh...go get me a coffee." says Emily as she put on her shirt and jacket and then leave the room.

4 days later.

Emily is changing from casual clothes to uniform when the sceen of her laptop light up blazing red, telling her that she has a top priority message.

"Okay...let's see who's sent me something." says Emily as she click on the message, opening it.

It turns out to be a video message.

Emily hit play.

Alison, wearing full formal uniform, appear on the screen in HD.

"Em, next weekend I'm going away on work-related stuff to Miami and I want you to go with me. As far as everyone else see it you will be my guard, but the true reason I ask you to come along is that I wanna make love to you and in Miami we can do that 'cause there are no flag officers within walkin' distance who can stop us from havin' a sexy time." says Alison with a sweet smile.

Emily blush a bit.

"Please go with me, babe. I mean, a whole weekend in Miami will be no fun without you. Let me know if you're coming or not. And before I forget, yesterday Colonel Crow told me that your request to join the tactical division is now approved, but fortunately I will still be your primary day to day commanding officer." says Alison.

The video ends.

Emily sends an e-mail to Alison. It says "Ali, I'd love to go to Miami with you next weekend. Of course I'm going with you, girl. Love and kisses from Emily."

Emily giggle in a very cute way.

15 minutes later, Emily get a reply from Alison. It says "Em, you have no idea how happy I am that you're going to Miami with me. I love you so much, babe."

"Awwww!" says Emily with an adorable smile.

The next day.

"Alison, so I heard from Captain Jenkins that you'll be goin' to Miami next weekend. Who's gonna join you as a guard...?" says General David Stevens.

"Someone new. Her name's Emily Fields." says Alison.

"Oh, she's the new soldier from Rosewood, right?" says General Stevens.

"Yeah and I think she will become an outstanding officer someday." says Alison.

"I see. Have a good time in Miami, Alison." says General Stevens.

"Thanks, David." says Alison.

25 minutes later.

Emily sends an e-mail to Hanna. It says "Hi, Han. Next weekend I'm going with Alison to Miami. There we will make love for the first time together. I looking forward to it. I hope you have a nice day. Glory from Emily."

"Alison is sexy." thinks Emily with a cute smile.

The days go by slow, but finally the day arrives when Alison and Emily will go to Miami together.

Both women has their bags as they walk out to an area next to the base where a military aircraft is waiting.

"I thought we'd be flying like civilians." says Emily.

"This is much better." says Alison.

"How?" says Emily.

"We don't have to pay for plane tickets and this is also way faster." says Alison. "If we'd been on a civilian flight it would have taken us a whole hour longer than this will take, babe."

"What if the pilot notice that you and I are..." begins Emily.

"Relax, Em. Lieutenant Nelly Sheppard is our pilot and I know her. She's very sweet and open-minded. Nothing to worry about." says Alison.

"Okay. That's good." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison and Emily are wearing basic duty uniforms.

They step into the plane.

"Lieutenant, we're ready to go." says Alison in a serious military tone.

"Aye, colonel." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

The plane takes off.

"Em, is this your first trip to Florida?" says Alison.

"Yes." says Emily.

"You're going to like it there." says Alison.

"I know what I'll like, babe." whisper Emily in a sensual tone.

"Oh yeah, that. I'm looking forward to it as well." whisper Alison.

"Colonel, may I speak openly?" says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Sure." says Alison with a tiny smile.

"You ladies seem to get along really well. Are you into each other?" says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"We actually are. Emily is my sexy girlfriend." says Alison.

"Nice. I'm not a lesbian, but I can still understand." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Thanks, Nelly. I know that you accept gay girls." says Alison.

"Of course, My sister and my BFF are both very gay." says Nelly.

"Awww! Cute." says Emily.

"Yes." says Lieutenant Sheppard. "Have you ladies done it yet...?"

"No, we've only kissed. We did plan to have sex in Miami." says Alison.

"Okay." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"US Army plane 77 - J. Please confirm." says a voice over the plane's com-system.

"77 - J here. This is Lieutenant Sheppard. We're okay. Headin' to Miami. All systems are at 100 %, no problems." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Understood. Best of luck to you, 77 - J. Base out."

"Thanks. 77 - J over and out." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Who was it, lieutenant...?" say Alison in a military tone.

"It was the tower, wanting us to confirm and I did, colonel." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Good." says Alison. "Maintain course and speed, lieutenant."

"Aye, colonel." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

At the same time, Hanna is in the bathroom, pooping while at the same time giving Caleb a blowjob.

"Mmmm, damn nice! Suck me, Hanna. Make me cum." moans Caleb.

Hanna starts to suck faster.

"Yeah! This feels good." moans Caleb.

After 20 minutes, Caleb cum and spray a lot of his natural cream down Hanna's throat and she swallow it with joy.

"Yummy shit. Thanks, dude." says Hanna with a sexy smile.

"No problem, baby." says Calem in a manly tone.

"Awww! Me love when you call me baby. It's so erotic." says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Caleb.

90 minutes later, Alison and Emily arrive at a military base outside Miami.

"Welcome to Central Florida Army base, ladies. I'm Colonel Eric Redford." says a tall army colonel.

"Thanks, sir. I'm Colonel Alison DiLaurentis and this is Emily Fields, a regular soldier and my friend." says Alison.

"General Kyle Dalton's waiting for you. This way." says Colonel Redford.

"Em, be ready. General Dalton is a rude old man. Especially against girls." whisper Alison.

"Please protect me, Ali..." whisper Emily.

"No one will break a hair on the head of my adorable girlfriend." whisper Alison.

"Awww! Cute!" says Emily.

5 minutes later, Alison and Emily enter General Dalton's office.

"Colonel DiLaurentis, couldn't they send a male officer for once?" says General Dolton.

"Sir, you know that it's been decided that I'm the one who shall represent my home-base." says Alison.

"Yes, but that can be changed and I don't understand why your commanding officer wants to send a weak woman." says General Dolton.

"I'm not weak and a woman can be just as good of a soldier as a man." says Alison.

"I don't agree." says General Dolton.

"Of course you don't, sir." says Alison. "Let's get to work."

"Okay. Anything to get you away from me faster, Alison." says General Dalton.

"Emily, please hand me my CSR documents." says Alison.

"Here, colonel." sasy Emily as she gives the documents to Alison.

"Thanks, babe." whisper Alison, then turn to General Dalton and says to him in a clean mature tone "Colonel Alison DiLurentis, CSR for the month of May. I've got no problems worth to mention and both my physical and mental health is perfect. I'd say that things go smooth and I feel ready for a promotion."

"Unlikely." says General Dalton.

"What...?" says Emily in slight nager, forgetting that she's not suposed to speak unless someone talk to her first.

"Shut it, soldier." says General Dalton.

"Why is it unlikely that Ali...uh, I mean Colonel DiLaurentis will be promoted...?" says Emily.

"The colonel is a woman and women aren't supposed to be too high ranked, it's placing the army in a negative light." says General Dalton.

"General, that's a load of crap and ya know it. Being a woman doesn't make me any less capable of being an army officer." says Alison.

"General Stevens thinks that I can go really far within the army." says Alison.

"He's a fucking idiot. He doesn't understand that women have limits." says General Dalton.

"Sir, why are you so rude to girls?" says Alison.

"Because girls and women are losers." says General Dalton.

"Fuck you!" says Emily in anger as she slap General Dalton in the face.

"Em, relax..." says Alison.

"Sorry." says Emily.

"Out of here! Now! Both of you." says General Dalton.

"Em, c'mon. Let's go." says Alison.

"Sure, babe." says Emily.

Alison and Emily leave the room.

"Fucking women." mumbles General Dalton.

"Ali, I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't just sit there and watch that strict old poop-head talk crap about you." says Emily.

"It's okay. I'm glad you wanna defend my honor, babe." says Alison.

"Of course, anytime, babe. Anytime." says Emily.

"Awww, Emily! You're so fuckin' sweet and awesome." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily with a bright cute smile.

"I love you." says Alison as she gives Emily a kiss.

35 minutes later in a hotel room.

Alison and Emily switch from uniforms to casual clothes.

"Want a drink, babe?" says Alison.

"Yeah, but nothing too strong. I don't do heavy alcohol." says Emily.

"Okay. This is a nice little drink with just a tiny splash of alcohol." says Alison as she mix a drink for Emily.

"I hope you're not trying to get me drunk, Ali. I wanna be able to trust you." says Emily.

"You can totally trust me, babe. I'd never take advantage of you." says Alison.

"Good." says a happy Emily.

"Here, babe." says Alison as she hands the drink to Emily.

Emily takes a small sip.

"So, tell me, how does it taste?" says Alison.

"Pretty nice." says Emily.

"That's cute." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Em, can I see you...naked or in your underwear?" says Alison.

"Naked is okay. I wanna show you my body." says Emily.

Emily slowly take off her sweatpants, t-shirt, bra and G-string.

"Oh my goodness, Em. You're totally in such good shape. Working out on a regular basis huh? Super sexy." says Alison.

"Actually not really. I used to be a swimmer in high school, but I gave that up after graduating." says Emily.

"I'm glad you still have a sexy body even though you don't work out." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"You're welcome, babe." says Alison. "Can I touch your boobs?"

"Sure, if you are gentle with me." says Emily.

"Of course, sweetie." says Alison as she gently grab Emily's left boob and slowly rub it a little.

"Mmmm, feels good." moans Emily.

"I hope so." says Alison. "Your boobs are beautiful."

"Thanks." says Emily.

"Awww, Em! You're such a very sexy chick." says Alison.

"So are you." says Emily.

"I'm doing my best." says Alison. "What part of my body do you think is the best one? My ass? My lips? My boobs?"

"Mmm, let me think...well, I love your ass. It's got just the right size and shape. Sometimes my pussy get wet simply from looking at your ass, babe." says Emily.

"Wow! Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah. Sexy." says Emily.

"I agree, babe." says Alison as she starts to gently rub Emily's right boob as well.

"Mmm, feels sexy." moans Emily.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." says Alison with a seductive smile.

"Mmmmm, yeah!" moans Emily.

"You're adorable, Em." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

The nexy day.

"Ali, what's the work we need to do today?" says Emily.

"First we have a meeting with Colonel Aaron Hunt about possibly introducing new rifles for the primary tactical team." says Alison. "I got to try the new Hawk Corps. X-7 rifle model and it's really good."

"Nice. Hawk Corps. is awesome. They make really nice weapons. I actually own the civilian version of their new shotgun they came out with last year. The Z-4." says Emily.

"That's cool. The Z-4 is a nice weapon for sure. Only thing I don't like is that holo-sight is mounted on the side instead of the top." says Alison.

"I think they might have it on top for the Z-4 Beta that I hope will be out on the market next year." says Emily.

"I hope so." says Alison.

"Me too." says Emily. "What weapon do you have at home?"

"I have a G-12 submachine gun and also a classic Colt revolver for that nice sexy retro feel." says Alison.

"Mmm, cute and sexy." says Emily with a smile.

"Totally." says Alison.

"Do we have time for breakfast before the meeting with Colonel Hunt...?" says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Nice." says Emily as she put on her uniform.

"Very nice, babe." says Alison as she also put on her uniform.

"Ali, is Colonel Hunt a nice man?" says Emily.

"I don't know. I've never met him." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

After brekafast, Alison and Emily goes to the meeting with Colonel Hunt.

"Alison, I understand you wanted to introduce new rifles for your base's tactical unit, right...?" says Colonel Hunt.

"Yes, Aaron." says Alison.

"Don't take this the wrong way here. I think it's a great idea, but the army is on a budget at the time so it's not really possible right now." says Colonel Hunt.

"That's too bad, but I accept it. Whenever the budget allow us to upgrade to new rifles, just let me know, okay?" says Alison.

"Okay." says Colonel Hunt.

"I also wanna ask if you can talk to General Tony Jefferson about my desire to be promoted from a Colonel class B to a Colonel class A." says Alison.

"I'll talk to the general, but I can't promise you anything." says Colonel Hunt.

"Okay. I understand." says Alison. "Thanks for being nice to me. I almost forgot, this woman right here is Emily Fields. She's my girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

"Alison, are you a lesbian?" says Colonel Hunt.

"Yes, sir. Do you have a problem with that...?" says Alison.

"No, you just surprised me, Alison. I think it's good that you are honest about your sexuality." says Colonel Hunt.

"Thanks, sir." says Alison with a smile.

"You're welcome." says Colonel Hunt.

"Please don't tell anyone that I'm a lesbian. Some army officers aren't as open-minded as you." says Alison.

"Don't worry. I'll keep your secret." says Colonel Hunt.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"I promise you, your secret is safe with me." says Colonel Hunt.

"That's nice." says Alison.

"Ali, please kiss me." says Emily in a cute voice.

"Awww, babe!" says Alison with a sexy smile as she gives Emily a romantic sensual kiss.

"Mmmmm, babe!" says Emily in a soft erotic voice.

"Ladies, I'm still here..." says Colonel Hunt.

"Sorry, sir. We just got caught up in the moment." says Emily.

"Okay. I understand." says Colonel Hunt. "I think we're done for now."

"Yes, sir. See ya another time." says Alison.

Alison and Emily leave the room.

"Nice man." says Emily.

"Yeah, cool that he's okay with you and me being lesbians." says Alison.

"Mmm, yeah." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Babe." says Alison as she kiss Emily's neck.

"Babe." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Awww, sweetie!" says Alison.

"Yay!" says Emily in a childish tone.

"Let's go back to our hotel room and get damn cozy." says Alison.

"Sounds like a very good idea, Ali. I'm ready for that." says Emily.

"Awww! Cute." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Emily.

25 minutes later, Alison and Emily are in their hotel room.

"Em, I want you, so much." says Alison.

"Take me." says Emily.

Alison drop her skirt and panties, but leave her formal uniform jacket on.

Emily drop her pants and panties, but leave her duty uniform jacket on.

Emily place herself on her back on the bed.

Alison giggle and smile as she take a seat on Emily and rub her pussy gently against Emily's pussy.

"Mmmm, shit, that feels sooo nice!" moans Emily.

"Yeah! So damn sexy." moans Alison.

"It's so sexy that you wear your amazing formal jacket while doin' me." says Emily.

"And I think it's sexy that you wear your duty jacket when I'm doin' ya, babe." says Alison.

"Awwww! Make me cum, babe." moans Emily.

"Sure, baby." whisper Alison.

"Mmmm, nice...sexy..." mumbles Emily.

"Yeah!" moans Alison.

"I'm close to..." mumbles Emily.

"Me too, babe..." mumbles Alison.

"Let's...cum together." whisper Emily.

"Sure, sweetie." whisper Alison.

20 seconds later.

Shit, yesssss!" moans both Emily and Alison in pleasure as they cum at the exact same time.

"OMG, that was the best thing ever." says Emily.

"Yeah, it was, babe." says Alison.

"Ali, don't wanna freak you out and such, but that was my first real time with another girl. You took my V-card, babe." says Emily with a cute smile.

"Oh no!" says Alison, suddenly nervous and uncomfortable. "I didn't know that you were a virgin."

"Babe, it's okay. I'm super happy that my first time was with you. I had saved myself for the perfect woman and that's you, for sure. Just relax." says Emily.

"Okay. Awesome. If that's how you feel, I'm glad I got to be your first." says Alison, all happy and cool again.

"You gave me a wonderful first time. It was better than I ever could imagine, babe. It was so cute and sexy." says Emily.

"I wish my first time had been with a sweet chick. The first time I had sex was with a girl named Isabella Ramsay and she was such a rude bitch. She almost raped me and when the whole sex-session was over, she just walked away and never talked to me again and she was the only one who got to cum, not me." says Alison.

"Awwww! Poor sexy Alison." says Emily as she pull Alison in for a soft warm hug.

"Mmmm, hold me, babe." whisper Alison.

"You'll never lose me, baby. I'm always here for you." says Emily.

"Thanks, Em. I feel so safe with you." says Alison.

"Ali, babe...you're a colonel. I'm sure you can take care of yourself and protect your own body and soul." says Emily.

"Maybe, but sometimes I feel like I just wanna hand over the power to someone else and just let that person keep me safe, comfort me when I wanna cry and hold me when I have a childish moment and you are that one for me, Emily." says Alison.

"Yes and I hope you can be that person for me." says Emily.

"I can, for sure, baby Emily." says Alison.

"That makes me happy." says Emily.

At the same time, Hanna and Caleb are doing it in Hanna's room.

"Mmmm, Caleb. Take me, do me, bang me, fuck me!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah, baby!" says Caleb as he fuck Hanna hard.

"Cum for me, my naughty handsome man!" moans Hanna. "Cum in me, damn!"

"Fuck, yeah!" scream Caleb in a hard manly tone as he cum deep in Hanna's warm soft pussy.

"Oh my goodness! Yessss!" moans Hanna with pleasure as she get her orgasm.

"Han, that was one hell of a ride." says Caleb with a smile.

"Yup! That was the shit, for sure. Very dang sexy." says Hanna with her own smile.

The next day.

"Em, we have a lunch meeting with Major Stefano DeMontero and then we've got 2 hours of fun free time before flyin' back home." says Alison.

"Sweet. How do you wanna spend the free time of the day?" says Emily.

"I was thinking we could visit the Miami Zoo and then cuddle with a bottle of wine and some fruit in our room, some nice Beyoncé at low volume." says Alison.

"Sounds perfect. How do you know that I'm a huge fan of Beyoncé...?" says Emily.

"I saw the tattoo of a Beyoncé autograph on your sexy butt, Em." says Alison.

"Oh, okay. I didn't think you noticed that." says Emily.

"I did and it is a very beautiful tattoo." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks, Ali. I'm glad you like my tattoo." says Emily.

"I have a tattoo as well. It's here, close to my...uh, pussy." says Alison as she pull up her uniform skirt and pull her black latex panties to the side.

Emily sees a tattoo of a red rose above Alison's clit along with the name 'Emily' in red script.

"OMG, you have my name as a tatto above your...uh, private parts." says Emily in positive surprise.

"Yeah, I do. I got it the day after we became a couple, babe. Kinda as a symbol that I'm yours forever." says Alison.

"So cute!" says a happy Emily.

"Thanks, baby Emily." says Alison with a seductive smile.

"I need to get a sexy tattoo above my pussy too. One with your name." says Emily.

"Awww! That would be very sweet. I'd love that, babe." says Alison.

"Okay. Next weekend I'll go to the tattoo studio near Lady Dove's Pub and get me my cute pussy tattoo." says Emily.

"Amazing." says Alison.

"Grace." says Emily as she start to giggle.

"You're so funny." says Alison. "I love that."

"Thanks." says a happy Emily.

"Awww! You're welcome." says Alison.

7 hours later, Alison and Emily are aboard the military plane on the way back home.

"Miss Sheppard, status?" says Alison.

"All systems are at 100 % and no signs of problems, colonel." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Good. The fastest way home, please." says Alison.

"Yes, Colonel DiLaurentis." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Why in a hurry to get home, Ali...?" says Emily.

"Just feelin' homesick." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

"Did you ladies have a good time?" says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Yes, we did have fun." says Emily. "Me and Alison did it in our hotel room."

"Oh, nice." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"It was amazing." says Alison.

"Totally." says Emily.

"I'm happy for you." says Lieutenant Sheppard.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emily.

At the same time, Hanna is taking a nap in her room, dreaming about Caleb's cock.

"Mmmm, such a huge sexy schlong...put it in me...nice..." mumbles Hanna in her sleep.

The next day.

Emily wake up early. It's a special day. Alison's birthday, so Emily put on her formal uniform.

"Em, you look cool." says Emily as she look at herself in the mirror.

Emily is happy. She look under bed where she keeps the present she has bought for Alison.

"It's gonna be a cute day." says Emily with a smile.

"Emily...why are you in formal uniform?" says Katy as she open her eyes and sit up in bed.

"It's Alison's...I mean Colonel DiLaurentis' birthday today." says Emily.

"Oh, okay. I understand. The colonel and you are kinda together now, right...?" says Katy.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." says Emily.

"Awww! That's so sweet." says Katy. "I'm happy for you, Emily."

"Yay." says Emily with an adorable smile.

Emily is happy.


	6. Chapter 6

4 hours later.

Emily enter Alison's office.

"Hi, babe." says Emily with a cute sexy smile.

"Hi, Em." says Alison.

Emily has something behind her back.

"Happy birthday." says Emily as she pull out what she has behind her back, the present for Alison. "Babe, this is for you."

"Awww! Thanks." says Alison.

Alison open the present.

It's a dildo made of real gold.

"Mmmm, sexy!" says a happy Alison. "Thanks you, Emily."

"I knew you'd love it, babe." says Emily.

"Of course 'cause you gave it to me." says Alison.

"Awwww! So sweet you are, babe." says Emily.

"You're very sweet too, baby Em." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. I love you so much." says Emily.

"That makes so fuckin' happy. You're my sexy babe." says Alison.

"Too bad we're on base. I so wanna lick your pussy and rub your boobs, but we can't do that here." says Emily.

"No, you can't, babe. Later tonight at my party you can though." says Alison.

"There will be a party?" says Emily.

"Yeah, a party for just you and me. I've gotten us a room at Hotel Rosiere." says Alison.

"Nice. Sexy." says Emily.

"Yeah. Now you should get to lecture hall 9 for your strategy class." says Alison.

"Aye, colonel." says Emily.

5 hours later.

"Hmm, what should I wear for my night with my babe?" says Emily.

After trying on 4 different outfits, she decides to go with formal uniform with sexy purple lace bra and matching panties under it.

"Okay. All ready." says Emily with a smile.

"For what, Emily?" says Katy as she enter the room.

"My night with Alison." says Emily.

"Oh, okay. I should have known that you ladies would do something on her birthday. Have fun. I'm just gonna grab my laptop and then go to the science centre." says Katy.

"Ali and I will have fun, I'm sure of it." says Emily.

"Awesome. See ya." says Katy as she grab her laptop and leave the room.

"Yeah. See you later." says Emily.

4 hours later, Emily get to Hotel Rosiere.

"Hi, my name's Emily Fields. I believe Alison DiLaurentis is waiting for me." says Emily as she walk up to the front desk.

"Let me see...oh yes, a Colonel DiLaurentis is here in room 25 - A. Is that her?" says the girl who works the front desk.

"Yeah, that's my...uh...friend." says Emily.

"Okay. Room 25 - A. Second floor. The hallway to the left."

"Thanks." says Emily.

Emily walk up to the second floor and knock gently on the door to room 25 - A.

"Oh, hi there, babe. I'm glad you're here." says Alison when she open the door and sees Emily.

"I'm glad to be here." says Emily. "Seems like I picked the wrong outfit though."

Alison is wearing a sexy black tight short leather dress.

"Nothing to worry about, babe. I think you look very sexy in your formal uniform. It turns me on, actually." says Alison. "C'mon in, let's have some wine."

"Sounds sweet." says Emily.

Emily enter the room, close and lock the door.

"Em, are you feelin' erotic?" says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Yeah, of course, babe." says Emily.

"Mmm, cute." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Emily.

Alison pour a glass of wine for Emily and then one for herself.

"Mmm, wonderful. Red wine from Italy. So sweet and sexy." says Emily as she take a sip of her wine.

"How do you know it's from Italy?" says Alison surprised.

"I can tell by the taste. I love Italian wine. It's the best." says Emily.

"Wow! That's truly so damn erotic and sensual, Emily my love." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali my sweet babe. I love you." says Emily with a cute smile.

"I love you too, baby Emily." says Alison in a soft adorable tone.

"Awwww! So sexy." says a happy Emily.

"Mmm, yeah!" says Alison as she take a sip of her wine.

"Ali, you're so beautiful." says Emily.

"So are you, babe." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Thanks." says Emily.

Emily open the top 3 buttons on her jacket.

"Nice." says Alison with a sensual smile.

"Want me to open a fourth button?" says Emily in a sexy seductive tone.

"Not yet." says Alison.

"Okay. You wanna take things slow, that's cute." says Emily.

"Mmmm." says Alison as she drink some wine.

"You're so damn hot when you drink." says Emily.

"Thanks, Emily." says a happy Alison.

"No problem, sexy girl. I love you so much." says Emily.

"Mmm, I love you too." says Alison.

"Awww!" says Emily.

Emily drink some wine.

"Em, please open the fourth button now." says Alison.

"Sure, babe." says Emily as she open the fourth button of her jacket.

"Awww, so sexy." says Alison when she sees that Emily wear a sexy purple lace bra under her jacket.

"Thanks, Ali. I wanna look sexy for you." says Emily.

"And I wanna look sexy for you." says Alison.

"You always look sexy." says Emily.

"Thanks." says Alison as she put her hand under her dress and slide her panties off.

"Oh, turned on huh?" says Emily with a sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Then let's waste no time. I wanna have sex with you while it's still your birthday." says Emily as she pull off her formal uniform.

"Oh my gosh, you have such an amazing body." says Alison.

"Thanks, babe." says Emily.

"You're welcome, Em." says Alison as she pull off her dress.

She wear no underwear.

"Sexy boobs." says Emily as she gently starts to rub Alison's sexy D-cup boobs. "Mmm, so round and firm."

"Keep doin' that, Em. Don't fucking stop. It feels so damn awesome." moans Alison.

"I love when you are horny and swearing. It's so sexy." says Emily.

"Thanks so fucking much, baby Emily. I'm all slutty and naughty like hell, but only with you, no one else." moans Alison.

"I'm glad that you feel that you can be sexual with me." says Emily.

"Lil' bit faster now." says Alison.

"Sure, Ali my babe." whisper Emily as she rub Alison's boobs a bit faster.

"Yeah! That feels dang sexy. I love it. Keep going. Please don't stop." moans Alison.

"Ali, I love your sexy boobs." says Emily.

"Mmm, thanks." whisper Alison.

"Are you close...?" whisper Emily.

"Not yet, need you to lick me first." says Alison.

"Okay. Today's your b-day so what you ask for I'll give to you." says Emily.

"Awww! So sweet." says a happy Alison.

Emily starts to lick Alison's pussy.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

Emily giggle a bit as she keep on licking Alison's wet pussy.

"That feels so good, babe! Keep going! Yeah! Nice!" moans Alison.

Emily love to hear her girlfriend moan all sexy. It's like golden music to her ears.

"Oh yeah! Make me cum, girl." moans Alison.

25 seconds later.

"Fuck yeah! So awesome!" moans Alison with pleasure as she cum.

"Yummy!" says Emily as she swallow as much as she can of Alison's smooth fresh pussy-juice.

"Em, do you really love the taste of my sexual fluids?" says Alison.

"Of course, baby. It taste almost better than the wine did." says Emily.

"I'm glad to hear that, girl." says Alison.

"For being a colonel you cum very much like a pornstar or something." says Emily. "I like that."

"Well, me has a wild side, ya know. Sex is a huge part of life for me." says Alison.

"I understand. Cute." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Yeah, you're cute, Em." says Alison. "Adorable like a teddy bear and sexy like Nicole G at the same time."

"Nicole G, who's that...?" says Emily.

"She's a pornstar on the internet. G stands Graves. You can google it tomorrow." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily. "I think we should take the action to the bed. More comfortable than the floor."

"Amazing idea, babe." says Alison.

Emily and Alison take a seat next to each other on the large bed.

They start to rub each other's pussy.

"Mmmm, make me squirt, Ali. Please..." moans Emily.

"Awww! So damn sexy. Really nice." moans Alison.

"Yeah." moans Emily.

12 minutes later.

"Oh my fucking shit, so nice!" moans Emily with pleasure as she cum.

"Yeah! So fucking damn nice!" moans Alison with pleasure as she cum.

"Wow! That was one hell of a session. Really cute and sexy." says Emily.

"I agree. It was fun and so erotic." says Alison. "Very sexy."

"Alison, will you marry me?" says Emily as she grab a small velvet bag that she has tied to her left leg.

She open it and inside is a golden ring with 4 pink gem-stones.

"Yes, baby Emily! Of course I wanna marry you!" says a very happy Alison.

"Awww! That's awesome." says Emily as she slide the ring onto Alison's finger.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note: If you enjoy and love this, please leave a review. Glory from Lord Jeremy Silver.**


End file.
